raisingdionfandomcom-20200215-history
ISSUE 107: Why So Vomity?/Gallery
Issue 107 - 01 - Charlotte's car on the road.png|Charlotte is on her way to Walter Mills Issue 107 - 02 - something is wrong at the farm.png|But something is wrong at the farm Issue 107 - 03 - traces of the Crooked Man.png|The Crooked Man has been here Issue 107 - 04 - Charlotte startled.png|Charlotte turns invisible, but to no avail Issue 107 - 05 - Brayden finds Charlotte.png|Brayden somehow knows she is there Issue 107 - 06 - Pat outside Nicole's apartment.png|Pat visits Nicole Issue 107 - 07 - Nicole shows Pat the data.png|And learns about Mark's data Issue 107 - 08 - Pat has migraine again.png|He has migraine again Issue 107 - 09 - Nicole eases Pat's migraine.png|Nicole tries a trick her father always used Issue 107 - 10 - Nicole asks Tessa for advice.png|When Pat is gone, she asks Tessa what she should. Pat is jut a friend right? Issue 107 - 11 - Pat tells Dion about the fox.png|Pat tells Dion he healed a fox Issue 107 - 12 - Dion tries to heal Pat.png|Dion tries to heal Pat's migraine, but it backfires Issue 107 - 13 - Dion claims to be fine.png|Pat wants to call Nicole, but Dion claims to be fine Issue 107 - 14 - Dion, Jonathan and Esperanza discuss their project.png|In class, Dion, Jonathan and Esperanza discuss their project Issue 107 - 15 - first design for the Storm Killer.png|The Storm Killer! Issue 107 - 16 - Dion gets sick in class.png|Dion is not fine, and mr. Fry takes him to the nurse Issue 107 - 17 - Nicole receives news about Dion.png|Nicole receives the bad news Issue 107 - 18 - Kwame has work for Nicole.png|But she can't leave work right now Issue 107 - 19 - Kat and Danielle.png|At the hospital, Kat and Danielle have some time for themselves. Issue 107 - 20 - Kat is called by Nicole.png|Then Nicole calls Issue 107 - 21 - Kat picks up Dion.png|Kat picks up Dion Issue 107 - 22 - Nicole's idea for the poster.png|Nicole presents her idea for the poster Issue 107 - 23 - A message from Kat.png|Kat didn't take Dion home Issue 107 - 24 - Nicole warns Pat.png|Nicole warns Pat about Dion's condition Issue 107 - 25 - Kat with Dion in the hospital.png|Kat checks Dion into the hospital Issue 107 - 27 - The lights are failing.png|Dion's powers mess with the lights. Issue 107 - 28 - Melting ice bag.png|He has such a high fever, the ice bags instantly melt Issue 107 - 29 - Pat arrives at the hospital.png|Pat arrives, but is not allowed to see Dion Issue 107 - 30 - Kat takes a blood sample.png Issue 107 - 31 - Charlotte meets Joan.png|At the farm, Charlotte meets Walter's sister Issue 107 - 32 - Brayden tells about the storm.png|Brayden tells her he saw the Crooked Man Issue 107 - 33 - Joan sends Brayden upstairs.png|Joan doesn't want Brayden to talk like that Issue 107 - 34 - Brayden reveals his powers.png|Brayden uses his own power; telepathy... Issue 107 - 35 - Charlotte hears Brayden in her head.png|...to ask Charlotte to see him outside Issue 107 - 36 - Nicole arrives at the hospital.png|Nicole arrives Issue 107 - 37 - Nicole and Kat with Dion.png| Issue 107 - 38 - Nicole tries to convince Kat.png|Nicole tries to convince Kat once again that Dion has powers Issue 107 - 39 - Dion's powers don't work.png|But Dion fails to demonstrate them Issue 107 - 40 - Pat's confession.png|Pat admits Dion tried to heal him Issue 107 - 41 - Nicole gives Pat the watch.png|He asks for Mark's data in hopes of finding a cure for Dion Issue 107 - 42 - Charlotte secretly meets Brayden.png|Charlotte meets Brayden Issue 107 - 43 - Dion floating.png|Dion begins to float in his sleep Issue 107 - 44 - Kat sees Dion float.png|Kat sees this Issue 107 - 45 - Kat is finally convinced.png|And is finally convinced her nephew has powers Issue 107 - 46 - Kat goes to delete Dion's records.png|She needs to delete his medical records Issue 107 - 47 - Esperanza calls Dion.png|Esperanza calls Issue 107 - 48 - Jonathan is with Esperanza.png|She is with Jonathan Issue 107 - 49 - BIONA knows about Dion.png|BIONA also knows Dion is in the hospital Issue 107 - 50 - Pat working on Mark's data.png|Pat analyzes the data Issue 107 - 51 - Brayden tells about his dad's powers.png|Brayden tells Charlotte how his dad created a small forest Issue 107 - 52 - Brayden demands to go with Charlotte.png|He demands she takes him with her, and gets mad when Charlotte refuses Issue 107 - 53 - Charlotte flees the farm.png|Charlotte, frightened by Brayden, flees. Issue 107 - 54 - Danielle sees Kat deleting files.png|Danielle catches Kat deleting Dion's files Issue 107 - 55 - Danielle and Kat argue.png|And Kat can't tell her why she did it Issue 107 - 56 - Kat and Nicole helping Dion.png|Dion is getting worse Issue 107 - 57 - Danielle checks Dion's vitals.png|And Danielle knows it Issue 107 - 58 - Pat arrives with the solution.png|Pat arrives with the data Issue 107 - 59 - Iodine for Dion.png|Dion needs more iodine Issue 107 - 60 - Dion unleashes a power surge.png|Dion finally wakes up, and knocks everybody to the floor Issue 107 - 61 - Dion cured.png Issue 107 - 62 - Kat tries to take the blame.png|Kat is in trouble, and Nicole unsuccesfully tries to help Issue 107 - 63 - Suzanne offers to quarantine Dion.png|The hospital wants Dion quarantined. Suzanne is glad to help Issue 107 - 64 - Pat apologizes.png|Pat apologizes for the kiss last night Issue 107 - 65 - Kat crying.png|Kat has been fired Issue 107 - 66 - Nicole and Kat leaving the hospital.png|Dion can go home Issue 107 - 67 - BIONA agents.png|Or not, BIONA agents arrive in protective suits. Issue 107 - 68 - Dion gets a face mask.png|Dion is forcefully taken Issue 107 - 69 - Dion taken by BIONA.png Issue 107 - 70 - Nicole restraind by hospital guards.png|Nicole can only watch Issue 107 - 71 - BIONA van drives off.png|While BIONA takes Dion Category:Episode galleries